Birds of Play
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: When Starfire is away the birdies get to play! RavenRobin Oneshot!


**Birds of Play**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: PG-13/T

Summary: When Starfire's away the birdies get to play! One shot!

Pairings: Raven/Robin and a teeny tiny blink and you'll miss it BB/Starfire

Spoilers: Takes place after Rae's dad is gone so maybe some!

Dedication: To my best friend Rae(MysticDragon1691) for not dying or freaking out too badly while I was away.

A/N: Sorry if it sucks! It's my first posted Rae/Robin so be gentle.

Warnings: Both Raven and Robin are OOC so gomen! Oh and this story is very lighthearted so if you are looking for a serious story it's not here! My Computer doesn't have spell and grammer check so gomen for any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the poem "THE RAVEN" by Edger Allen Poe (if you haven't read it, it rocks so go read it!)

It was just a normal saturday morning at the Titan's tower. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over what to have for breakfast.

"Bacon!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Tofu!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Guys that's enough! Just make both already!" Inturrupted Robin who was more than fed up with the constant yelling.

"Okay!" Beastboy and Cyborg agreed cheerily immidately going to work on breakfast.

"Thanks BoyBlunder, they were giving me a headache," Raven commented from her place on the livingroom couch.

"No problem Rae," Said Robin tossing her a smile. Raven resisted the urge to smile back and turned her gaze to her book. Little did the Titans know but something was about to happen that would change the course of their lives forever.

"Friends! I must inform you that I am feeling the homesickness and I am going on a visit to my home world Tamaran," Declared a beaming Starfire as she entered the livingroom.

"That's great Starfire," Said Robin almost nonchalantly, taking a bite of his toast.

"Would anyone like to accompany me?" Starfire asked brightly.

"I'll go. I didn't get a chance to check out the technology last time we were there," Said Cyborg.

"I'll go too!" Said Beastboy a little too excitedly. Everyone but Starfire knew that Beastboy had redirected his attentions from Raven to Starfire.

Yay! Friend Robin, friend Raven, would you like to also come?" Starfire asked looking from Raven to Robin and back again.

"No thanks," Answered Raven dryly without even looking up from her book.

"Sorry Starfire, I have stuff to do here," Answered Robin hoping she would buy it. Robin knew he really didn't have anything to do but he really wanted to have some alone time with his favorite Titan AKA Raven.

"Okay then, friend Beastboy, friend Cyborg let us go," Said Starfire happily skipping off closely followed by the other two teens. Robin waved goodbye and once he was sure they were gone he made his way over to Raven and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Rae, Whatcha reading?" Asked Robin trying to catch Raven's eye.

"A book," Raven answered keeping her gaze locked on the book infront of her.

"What's it called?" Robin asked still trying to get her attention.

"The Collected Works of Edger Allen Poe," She answered still not looking at him.

"Who is it by?" Asked Robin.

"Edger Allen Poe," Raven answered.

"Wha..." Robin started before being cut off by Raven looking up abruptly and meeting his gaze.

"Robin, if you want me to set my book down and talk to you all you have to do is ask," She said.

"Really?" Robin asked looking just like a puppy.

"Yes Robin," Said Raven giving him a small but very rare smile.

"Okay, can we talk now?" Asked Robin not missing a beat. Raven unconsciously scooted closer to Robin.

"Yes," Said Raven closing her book and focusing her full attention on Robin.

"Okay...so what's your book about?" Asked Robin.

"It's a bunch of stories and poems written by Edgar Allen Poe," Said Raven.

"What's your favorite one?" Robin asked.

"It's a poem called 'The Raven'," She answered.

"Will you read it to me?" Asked Robin.

"And why would you want me to do that?" Raven asked curtly. In all actuallity she was curious as to why Robin was paying her so much attention.

"Please Raven? I really like the sound of your voice," Robin said with an immediate blush. Raven noticed.

"Why is he blushing now, and did he just say he liked the sound of my voice?" Raven thought to herself as she held back a blush of her own.

"Okay Robin, I'll read it but don't laugh at me," Raven aquiested.

"I'd never laugh at you Rae," Robin said before blushing again.

"What's wrong with me! I keep blushing and blurting out my thoughts to her! If I keep doing this she will figure out my feelings for her in no time!" Robin internally yelled at himself.

"Thanks Rae," He said aloud. As Raven read Robin allowed her voice to wash over him. She put as much emotion as she could into expressing the poem the correct way. Robin was hooked, every word she said, every move she made would be burned into his memory for all eternity.

"Quoth the Raven nevermore," Raven finished closing her book and meeting Robin's eyes. "So what did you think?" She asked. Robin was silent for a moment just taking the rare chance to stare at her. He realized that he loved everything about her face, the shape and color of her beautiful eyes, the curve of her lips, the way that one stubborn lock of her hair would always fall in her face like it was now. Before he realized what he was doing it was too late to stop himself. He reached over and brushed the soft lock of Raven's hair back behind her ear in a gentle caress. Raven gasped a little but didn't pull away like he expected her to. She just stared at him with curiosity filled eyes.

"Robin?" She whispered as he inched closer to her.

"Yeah Rae?" He answered as his gaze moved to her lips for a split second before returning to her eyes. Raven realized thier proximity and what Robin was thinking of doing but what really hit her was that she wanted the same thing he did. With that thought her walls shot back up.

"What did you think of the poem?" She asked, pulling away abruptly and casting her gaze down to the book in her lap. Robin was a little disheartened and confused but he wasn't about to give up on her.

"I really like it Raven. It's very...you," He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Raven said once more finding herself fighting a blush. A few seconds passed in silence.

"Hey Rae, can I meditate with you later?" Asked Robin.

"Sure," She answered surprising them both.

"Really?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yeah, but you have to be absalutally silent," Said Raven.

"I can do that," Said Robin.

"Sure," Said Raven disbelievingly with a small smile as she got up and headed out of the room. "I'm going to my room for a while. Be there at six."

"Alright," Said Robin following her with his eyes as she left the room.

(5:45 p.m. outside of Raven's door)

Robin paced outside Raven's door. He had been a little bit overly eager to meditate with Raven so he arrived early.

Inside Raven's room Raven had just about had enough of Robin's pacing so she opened her door.

"Robin, stop pacing and come in already," She said not being able to hold back a sliver of a smile at his adorable 'caught with his hand in the cookie jar' expression.

"Sorry Rae, I was just really ex..." Robin started but stoped himself from once again spilling his feeling to Raven. Raven however was confused.

"You were really what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing..." said Robin trying to look innocent, "Shouldn't we start meditating?" He smiled.

"Okay," Said Raven still wondering what he was going to say. Raven mentioned Robin to walk into her room. He slowly walked inside taking in all that was around him. He'd been here before but never long enough to take a good look. After a few seconds of looking around Raven's room he decided that he liked it. He could understand how some people could misconstrue it as creepy but he didn't think that at all. He thought it was more mysterious than anything else just like the woman who resided there, and Robin was always known to love a mystery.

"Robin," Raven called.

"Yeah Rae?" He said looking over to her. He realized she was already in meditating position. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit. He smiled again and plopped himself down beside her.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Robin.

"I knew you couldn't be quiet," Raven said.

"But, umm...I don't know what to do," Robin said looking like a lost puppy. Raven smirked.

"Just joking Boy blunder. First close your eyes," She instructed. Robin obeyed."Now clear your mind of everything," She continued. This one was going to be a little harder for Robin what with Raven sitting so closely next to him and her soft voice drifting over him, nevertheless he tried...and tried, and tried some more. Robin just couldn't stop thinking about the amazing woman next to him. She was just so distracting, he couldn't help but sneak a few glaces at her from the coner of his eye. He was taking a particularly long glance at Raven when a soft, warm, very Raven-like hand clamped down over his causing him to nearly choke on air in surprise. Robin looked at their hands and then at Raven who still had her eyes closed and the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"Umm...Raven?" Robin asked softly.

"Sorry, you were tapping your fingers on the carpet," Raven explained still keeping her eyes closed and head straight.

"Oh okay, sorry," Robin apologized. As Raven went to move her hand Robin took a chance and wove his fingers through hers to keep her hand where it was. He turned his head straight, closed his eyes again, and smiled as he heard a small gasp of surprise from Raven. After a few seconds Raven had yet to pull away so Robin took that as a good sign. Robin could feel her eyes giving him calculating glaces every once and a while.

"Robin?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah Rae," Robin answered opening his eyes and looking at Raven. Raven stared at him for a second before turning away.

"It's nothing, never mind," She said going back to meditating. Robin smiled, something he was doing was getting to her. A few more seconds passed in silence.

"Oh to hell with it! I can't meditate!" Said Raven turning around to face Robin in a huff.

"Oh and why is that Rae?" Asked Robin mock-innocently. Raven went bright red and tried to get up but her hand was still firmly entangled with Robin's making her blush even deeper and sit back down.

"Rae, are you blushing?" Asked Robin know very well that she was. He wasn't sure what was making him so playful and bold and unafraid of physical harm that his Raven would inflict apon him if he pushed her too hard, but he knew that if he did die he would die happy. Raven covered her face with her hand trying to hide and control her blush. Robin did not need to know that he was the only one that could get her this flustered or flustered at all really. Robin kneeled infront of Raven and gently took ahold of the hand she had covering her face and pulled it away. "You shouldn't hide such a beautiful face Rae," He whispered looking into her dark, sparkling eyes.

"There I go again! Oh well it's too late now. She probly has it figured out by now so there's no use hiding it, but I swear there had to be something in the coffee or toast this morning that is making me blurt out my feelings like this. I guess it's just the affect Raven has on me," Robin thought to himself.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Raven asked softly almost fearing the answer.

"Of course I do. I think you are breathtakingly beautiful," Robin answered smiling softly and stroaking her cheek ever so slightly.

"But I'm half demon," Raven protested starting to pull away. Robin stopped her by taking her face in his hands and making her look at him.

"I wouldn't care if you were half frog, you are still beautiful and you are still the woman I fell in love with," Said Robin before realizing what he said and hastily letting Raven go, turning away, and slapping himself in the head hard.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me!" He continued hitting himself. "I'm sorry Rae, I really do love you but I understand if you hate me now and feel uncomfortable around me. I really screwed things up this time," Robin said drifting into his own little self loathing party. Robin was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Raven comming around to stand infront of him. He didn't even notice her presence until a gentle hand was placed on his cheek. He looked up in surprise.

"Do you really mean it Robin?" Asked Raven looking at him with big, hopeful eyes.

"With all my heart Rae," Robin said giving her a sad smile.

"Then there is something I have to confess to you," Said Raven calmly. Robin's heart dropped with dread. "This is it. She is going to tell me she hates me and never wants to see me again," Robin thought.

"I love you too," Raven whispered. Robin did a double take.

"You what?" He asked not comprehending what was going on.

"I said I love you too. It won't be easy loving me. I still don't have complete control over my emotions so there are certain things I need to work on..." Said Raven before having two warm, loving arms wrapped around her and a pair of lips pressed against hers in a long awaited and too long in comming kiss. Raven responded to Robin's loving caresses with her own and they both reveled in the new feelings coursing through them. Nothing exploded, nothing made a sound, the only thing breaking the silence in the house was the two birds that finally found what they were looking for and wanted all along, each other.

Days later when Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy arrived home they were greeted by the soundly sleeping Raven and Robin on the livingroom couch. Starfire was a little sad at first but she knew she couldn't get in the way of true love so she left it alone. Besides Beastboy was more than happy to comfort her. And that is the end of the story my friends, two birds were brought together, and lives were changed forever. Truly a happy ending!

The End!

A/N: I hope it didn't suck too bad. I'm sorry all Starfire haters and Starfire fans. I kinda strattle the line when it comes to her. I get very catty when she acts all jealous or friendly with Robin or treats him like her possession. It drives me crazy and I hate her, but then when she is just hanging out and being part of the team I really don't mind her. Then there are times when I could care less. LOL so sorry if anyone got all mad or something. I'm not tryin to offend anyone. Everyone has an opinion when it comes to Starfire. I'm sure my friend MysticDragon was yelling "kill her kill her!" in the end cuz she is more catty than me when it comes to Starfire. I think it's all the pink happyness of it all shudders well love ya all! Mystic Dragon I hope you enjoyed this and I am so taking you with me next time I go out of the country! I thought I was gunna go randomly kill people cuz i missed u so much! lol! Please tell me what ya'll think by leaving a review! Byez!


End file.
